


一条短信引发的故事

by shortykee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, 女装play, 轻微ntr梗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortykee/pseuds/shortykee
Summary: 丸山隆平是个对待工作十分认真负责的五好青年，但当短讯是渋谷昴发来的时候工作要先放一放。





	一条短信引发的故事

信息提醒的振幅是渋谷专属的。丸山的眼尾不动声色地跳动了两下，坐直身体从裤兜里掏出手机，趁着村上转过头向横山征求意见的空档，偷偷用手中的文件挡过手机屏幕，瞥到了恋人发来的珍贵照片：一整个屁股。

即便没有边角不慎出镜的卧室床单花纹，这个像水蜜桃一样形状完美的屁股是已经被他看过摸过揉过捏过咬过无数次的小渋的屁股，这点他丸山隆平也是清楚的。

继续向下滑动屏幕，出现了两行字：

『  
   新的T-back。

     香蕉。   
             』  
   
香蕉意义不明。但是T-back？

又向上翻动点开大图，丸山微皱眉头研究起来。

看样子应该是趴在床上的本人扭着胳膊完成的这项作品，拍摄角度有些刁钻，图片最上面的部分只从股缝地方开始，卡得正正好。因此本身就两条带儿的丁字裤一条根本就没被拍出来，而另一条则陷在圆润的两瓣屁股里消失不见。

不自觉脑补起T-back的状态，想到略带弹性的细绳此时正被夹在那条温热又勾人的缝隙中，丸山喉结无意识地滚动，被捏紧的文件角也因生出的手汗而浸得有些濡湿。

 

这些天渋谷生病，丸山放心不下于是绞尽脑汁地找借口请假来守在渋谷身边，白天做饭喂药周到伺候，夜晚抱在怀中克制忍受，终于迎来了恋人的康复，难道就是为了让渋谷有力气在他顶着各方的不满情绪不得不回去工作的时候撩他的吗？

 

『小渋怎么突然发这个给我(´∀.｀*) 』

这大概是世界第一没情趣的回复吧，丸山希望他的恋人会因为无趣而放过他，让他老老实实安安稳稳上个班。

 

渋谷难得地进行了秒回：

『发错人了』

 

？？？

深知这是捧着手机等待回应（或许是傲娇地装作根本不在乎，或许是挑起唇角一脸看好戏的捉弄，关于猜测渋谷的心情这一点，丸山向来对此苦手）的渋谷恼羞成怒说的气话，但丸山控制得了快要扭曲的面部肌肉还是抑制不住从心底噌噌往上冒的火，恨不得立刻能扬起巴掌把这个可恶的小屁股给打得通红，让渋谷可怜兮兮地嚎哭着说他错了再也不敢了！  
丸山咬牙切齿地盘算着到底要回个什么才能合理地表达暴怒之情，吓吓这个不乖的孩子。

刚开动脑筋还没能有个头绪，就被一沓文件“啪！”地拍在了头顶先把他给吓得全身一抖。

 

“Maru！”村上呲着八重牙像个大猩猩：“翘班好几天，来了就跑神儿！”

“哪有翘班啦……我请了假的……”丸山缩起脖子揉揉被砸的卷毛，耷拉着眼皮撅着嘴委屈得要命。

“主要是说你跑神儿！！……你看看，Subaru生病了，你再不努力，一下可就少了两个人了！”  
村上向来不怎么有耐性，但是看到后辈卖起可怜，好心如他明知丸山是装的也不忍心再凶下去：“喂！你好好听着啊！接下来可是重中之重！咳嗯，” 清了清嗓子，照着手持的公司下发的计划表念道：“我们要在7月中旬以前……”

 

然而不管到底有多重丸山都听不了，因为渋谷又一条附了图片的消息过来了：

『糖八的短裙依旧合身。』

 

这次拍的是侧面照。  
格子裙被提得过于高，只能遮住一半的臀部，没有刻意撅着翘着地摆什么性感姿势，仅是露出的部分在大腿根处形成的一道简单的弧度，就让丸山气息不稳的燥热起来。

 

“信chan！”  
丸山站起来的有些突然，锦户亮惊得把手中的笔扔出去老远。

村上瞪起大大的下垂眼，手叉腰没好气地抱怨：“又咋啦！”

“对不起，我有急事，先走了！”说罢拎过靠背上的外套大步流星边走边穿。

“什么事呀！？”村上是操心命，习惯性地为丸山担心起来。

 

信chan他们要是知道我这是去做什么岂不是得气出毛病啊。  
已经推开门的丸山心里犯嘀咕，明知不应该，连自己也觉得甚至有些好笑。他咬着嘴唇迟疑片刻，转头过对满脸疑惑的大家抱歉地笑了笑：

“回家喂猫。”

 

“啥？？？！”  
村上歪着脑袋扯着嗓子中气十足的大喊，面对已经关上的门显得毫无意义。

 

“Maru chan什么时候养猫了？”安田五指分开将前发撩在头顶，挑起眉梢望向旁边的大仓，亮黑的指甲油交错在银发中尤为明显。

大仓翘着二郎腿翻了个白眼，手肘架在椅背上，一遍遍地摸着耳垂上安田新送他的克罗心耳坠：“哼，我还养兔子了呢。”

 

丸山只说了回家，但没说回的不是他在大阪的家而是京都老家。

 

渋谷有着难治愈易发作的鼻炎，每每遇上感冒便更加的头昏脑涨口干舌燥呼吸困难痛苦不堪。丸山心疼的要命，执意把渋谷接去京都，说京都这个地方有灵气，能把病魔吓跑——骗人的。只不过是丸山坚持认为他老家周遭相对静谧，空气质量也好，肯定要比闹哄哄的大阪对渋谷的病情好转更有帮助。  
夹带的那点私心：找个机会带小渋来真正属于自己的地方一起、即便只是短暂的养病生活也好。 丸山是不会讲出来的。

 

“让鼻炎患者闻着熏香来养病还真有你的。”渋谷抬起眼睑瞥了一眼又继续不看他，皱起鼻子躺在床上翘着脚：“穿这么整齐干嘛去。”

“这款熏香可以治疗鼻塞。”从渋谷腋下取出温度计，看到彻底不再发烧便安下心来，顺手收拾了床头柜上的药盒丢进纸篓：“我该上班啦，信chan都要从听筒里蹦出来抓我了。不过小渋今天还是要呆在家里，再多休息一天巩固巩固。”说罢弯下腰在垂着眼睑的渋谷眉心留下一个吻：“乖喔，恒温壶里盛的水今天要喝完。晚上见！”

 

瞧瞧，还没到晚上呢这就又回来了！

丸山回想着今早分别时的情形，无奈地摇摇头叹了口气。  
这就是疏忽了渋谷那点小心思的后果。  
不负责任地翘班，从大阪赶回京都，反正就算有天大的事，到头来也还是得先把他宝贝恋人给伺候舒服了。  
要是当时能发觉渋谷别扭地回避自己眼神的原因，他还何苦要跑这一遭？

现在这是干嘛呢？本以为早就成为了有担当的大人，其实还是像个小处男一样啊，恋人一句话便什么都抛在脑后，表面无奈实则兴奋地快马加鞭千里送去了。

认真工作的大家，对不起啦。

哎，可是发现不了也不能全怨他嘛。小渋要是能坦率点直接说出“好几天没做了我想要”或者“不要上班了现在就干我吧”，他又哪里会舍得不满足恋人的要求呢？

马上试着臆想了赤身裸体的渋谷泪眼朦胧对自己吐露着渴望的景象，丸山就心猿意马了起来。

突然觉得底下的家伙被勒的有些难受，丸山在狭窄的驾驶位调整了下坐姿也并没能缓解，握紧方向盘心里莫名产生某种焦躁感。

都怪小渋太美味了。

 

并非上下班高峰期，道途顺畅也没花太久就到了家门口。  
丸山停车完毕从肩包里翻找出家门钥匙，又像是突然想起了什么，站直身体，将钥匙丢回包中，左右转动着眼珠合着余光看到四下无人，便夹在枫树和墙壁之间小心翼翼地绕到后院，三步并作两步翻过自家围栏，深一脚浅一脚地踩着草坪来到卧室窗外的小阳台，抬起手臂挡过阳光，透过干净的玻璃向室内张望。

是睡了吗？  
渋谷背对窗户一动不动地趴在床上，脚背乖巧地搭在床沿边。丸山的目光从渋谷圆润的脚趾顺着紧实的腿部线条一路到了张开的双腿的交叉处，隐约窥见压在被单的那里有一小片轻微反光的黑布。  
大概就是新的T-back了吧。  
再靠上……再靠上当然就是短裙遮不住的屁股了。

 

这门可没锁过啊。

丸山眼眸一沉，扶紧门框谨慎地将门推开，尽量避免滑轮和地轨摩擦发出声响，然后探身进入卧室，蹑手蹑脚地来到床边，看到渋谷右手摆了拿手机的姿势，手机却滑出去掉在手边，乖乖地枕着左臂，略长的黑发柔顺地散在侧脸上，倏而轻颤的睫毛，宣示着其并不安稳的睡眠。许是在等回复时无聊得睡着了吧。

像一个玩累了安静地趴在床上不小心睡过去的天真的小孩子。  
如果没有什么都遮不住的的裙子和后半截消失不见的T-back。

 

丸山深吸一口气，脱下外套随意丢在地板上便急切地扑向面前这个状似无辜的背影。力度很小，动静却很大，足以让睡眠很浅的渋谷惊慌得瞬间清醒。

“不拉窗帘这样趴着很危险呢。”丸山压制住渋谷，哑着声音在他耳边说道。

渋谷在感受到背后熟悉的气息之后就放松下来，然而并没有停止挣扎，只是幅度稍稍小了些：“滚开！你谁啊？我要喊我老公过来揍你！”

莫名其妙的话语让丸山咂舌，但很快也就明白了恋人的意图。  
轻笑着用嘴唇摩挲着渋谷的耳垂，手却急不可耐地掀起裙边，放肆地揉上让他爱不释手的臀部：“哦？那这位…小姐…您先生在哪呢？”

“嗯哈……他只要工作不要我。”渋谷被丸山微热的大手带得情动，语气却委屈得像一只可怜的小猫咪。

？合着前几天的假都白请了。  
丸山挑眉，手指勾起臀瓣间的细绳一下一下地弹弄着，时而向上拉扯紧勒渋谷的阴囊，时而将带子抵在穴口摩擦，慢条斯理地说道：“由我来替他慰藉这具寂寞的身体，可以吗？”

带子的摩挲让穴口有些痒意，渋谷抵在被单的性器也胀大了几分，被丸山间接扯动也不知是疼还是爽，喘息着转过头眯起眼睛倔强地挑逗回去：“那要……看你的诚意了。”

“你可真骚。”  
泄火般用力拍打了几下渋谷柔软的屁股，在恋人抑制不住的呻吟中直勾勾地回应着引诱的目线，丸山没有丝毫犹豫，沉下身用阴茎顶上他，缓慢地进行股间摩擦：“这样，够吗？”

即便隔了裤子也能感受到的形状和炽热以及坚硬程度都让渋谷不禁惊讶，继而又转变成了俏皮的得意，直白地跃在脸上。轻抬下巴，丸山会意地凑过去接住奖励的吻却没有轻易放过他，吸卷着舌头引导渋谷撑着胳膊艰难地挺动上身，手掌得以顺势钻进睡衣滑向渋谷的胸部。

“宝贝裙子都提到胸口了……来，让我摸摸小豆豆……”  
丸山刮咬着渋谷的下嘴唇，抚上未被刺激就已兴奋的乳头，绕着乳晕打着圈圈直至完全挺立，先用指腹重重揉按再用指甲快速搔弄顶端。  
乳头又麻又痒，渋谷被撩拨得受不了，躲开丸山的嘴唇口齿不清地说着：“别……不要了……”，哼哼唧唧的终于等到丸山松开他的舌头，渋谷立刻趴回床上喘着粗气。

丸山倒是气定神闲地撑在渋谷身侧，重新关注起眼前浑圆挺翘的屁股。  
仅是轻轻抚摩就能让丸山有极大的满足感，毕竟这么棒的屁股是属于自己的，想到这儿丸山弯下身张嘴在臀尖上咬了一口。

“啊……”不疼，但触感有些奇怪，渋谷浑身一阵轻颤，忍不住叫出声，想去触摸查看有没有留下牙印，却被丸山用不大不小的力气拍开，随即就感到自己的两瓣屁股被揉捏着用力挤在一起，摩擦中间勒着股沟的丁字裤带，再揉捏着拼命向外侧掰开，暴露出的穴口抽动着一张一合也会蹭到带子，反复几次只觉得穴口愈发瘙痒到难以忍耐。  
渋谷红着眼角，黑色的瞳仁在一片雾气中透出渴求但语气仍是命令型：“嗯……你插插我……”

“急什么，我会让你爽翻天的。”丸山舔了舔嘴唇，内双的细长眼睛看不出波动，指尖勾弄着穴口周围的皱褶，渋谷被刺激的直打哆嗦，透明晶亮的淫靡液体越溢越多。

“别磨蹭了进来吧……” 软趴趴的混着鼻音的声音可爱又色情。  
拧着身体伸手去抓丸山要顶破裤子的阴茎，过分入戏导致渋谷带着些许扭怩说道：“快点，我老公就要回来了……” 

我的小渋真是个宝贝啊。丸山在心里感叹。

其实只要面前这个人是渋谷昴，丸山根本不在乎什么形态什么play，不过这一出女装，加上有夫之妇的设定，小渋今天心情好乐意认真玩，竟在淫荡中露出了近几年不常见的撒娇和羞赧，实在令丸山有些怀念。

“在他面前被操不更刺激吗？”覆上渋谷的小手固定在胯下制止他的下一步动作，按压在性器上感受着血管的跳动，丸山扬起下巴，眼睛扫着渋谷脸颊上泛着健康的粉色。

 

“等不及了……现在就想要……”

 

一团火焰从尾椎窜上天灵盖烧毁了所有玩心和理性。丸山跨上渋谷，一手按下渋谷的肩膀让他彻底平趴在床上，倾下身掏出阴茎，将T-back的细绳拨在一边，顶进洞口用强硬的力道缓慢地往深处钻凿进去。  
尽管丰富的前戏让渋谷的身体准备充足，但紧窄的甬道并非能够被迅速打开。紧绷的内壁固执地推拒着，臀部却自发地朝丸山的下体挪动。  
丸山在性事上向来讨厌动粗，尽管二人的欲望都在体内剧烈冲撞，但丸山清楚渋谷的“想被猛干”和“能被猛干”还是有差别的。

火烧眉毛，但该有的温柔是刻进丸山骨子里的一点也不会不少。鼻尖贴上渋谷微微汗湿的耳后，时而伸出舌尖舔舐渋谷脖颈处的青筋。手掌往返于胸口和臀部，再探进裙摆在后腰处稍作停顿，轻挠腰窝任他难耐地扭动。同时下身保持匀速，小幅度抽送着一点一点向深处攻进。  
丸山细腻地调动起渋谷全身上下所有感官，以便它们能在自己的一声号令之下，蜂拥而上将渋谷推向快感的最高峰。

“呃嗯……”  
蹭过前列腺，渋谷的身体突然不受控制地弹了一下，紧闭双眼舒服地呜咽，想要趁势追逐脑海里欲望的身影，哼咛着努力抬高臀部迎上丸山的撞击。

埋在渋谷体内的凶器彻底胀到极限，翻搅着柔软的肠肉在湿热的小穴里快速抽插。  
这个姿势不能完全插入但却意外的紧致，丸山每一次晃动都觉得渋谷滑嫩的内壁在拼尽全力要把他的精液全部吸吮出来，而渋谷也因为双腿并拢夹得更紧所以能更清晰地感受到与丸山贴合着的每一寸。  
在渋谷的肩膀又舔又咬，丸山胯部耸动的频率越来越快，像是要把渋谷钉在床上一样。  
渋谷随着丸山的律动，毫不抑制地每一下都媚叫出声，屁股越翘越高，终于随着一声戛然而止的呻吟，渋谷身体一阵痉挛脱力地趴下不动了。

丸山伸手去摸，热热的，那小片布料已经湿透，床单也被洇得有些潮。向上捞起渋谷的腰部让他呈趴跪姿势，脱下丁字裤摆在渋谷的面前，顺势又在他脸上“吧唧”亲了一口：“小渋信息里发的‘香蕉’是在说想要我的‘香蕉’吗？”

渋谷闭着眼睛不讲话，颤抖地摆动着臀部发出无声地邀请。  
傻子才会拒绝。

丸山扶稳渋谷的腰，一个挺身又将整根性器完全没入，待渋谷稍作适应便开始了猛烈的活塞运动。换了个姿势较刚才深入了不少，绷紧的肠壁被反复操弄得没有一丝褶皱，阴茎的表皮摩擦发出的响亮的哧溜声是二人的催情剂。

感受到丸山性器上的青筋暴起得越来越厉害，心知坚持不了多久了，渋谷转过头吊梢着眼角，潮湿的刘海胡乱贴在嘴角边，他张开嘴大口喘气：“不要……不要射在里面啊……会被老公发现的……”

还在演？丸山有些无奈。好吧那就陪他演到最后。

丸山继续着强硬的撞击，老练地爱抚着交合的部位，小心摩挲因为压迫而翻出来的肠肉，“你老公叫什么？嗯？”

渋谷咬着嘴唇抵抗不住，仰起头大喊：“我…老公……是……啊——”突然一下加了力道的顶弄所带来的酸麻感让他话都说不利索，偏偏丸山又丝毫没有放过他的意思。无辜涎水顺着嘴角溢出，渋谷啜泣地呜咽：“Maru！……是、maru……”

“全名？”

“呜……隆…隆平……丸山隆平！”

“老公对你好不好？”

“好……呜呜……老公……对我好……”

“爱老公吗？”

“呜啊……爱……爱老公……嗯啊…操我……要到了，老公，要到了——”

伴随着最后的冲刺，丸山愉快地弯下腰，低头在渋谷凹陷的脊椎上印了一枚无关情欲的吻。

降了频率但更大力度的顶弄之后，渋谷一个哆嗦，在体内有一股热烫的液体喷射的同时，性器没被触碰也抖动起来，精水溅得到处都是。

 

又内射了！  
“你！……”回过神的渋谷咬着牙凶狠地瞪着丸山。

但在丸山看来，瘫在床上浑身湿透的小奶猫，特别是刚刚饱餐了一顿，眼波还漾着飨足的慵懒猫咪的可毫无威慑力。丸山搂抱着渋谷，笑嘻嘻的凑过去舔他脸颊上的汗滴：

“嗯，我不怕你老公发现。”

 

————————————————————

抬眼看到渋谷脱下短裙扔进衣篓，丸山一边揭下弄脏的床单一边问道：“小渋演得怎么这么熟练啊！是不是背着我……”

“呸！说的什么p话啊你！”渋谷将头发束在脑后，苦笑着蹬了丸山一脚打断他：“你不也挺熟练的么？”

“嘿嘿…”丸山抱着被单不好意思的挠挠头：“小渋你再叫我声‘老公’呗！”

“你有病？？”

“就叫一声嘛～你不叫我的话我叫你也行！”

“那你别叫我‘老公’了叫我‘爸爸’更好。”

“……嘛没关系，等晚上我有的是办法！”

“……扮猪吃老虎。”

“老公吃小渋～”

 

 

————————————————————

村上：“……不应该啊……嘶，我咋不知道……yoko，你见过maru家的猫吗？……可恶，他什么时候养的……你见过吗？……啧……和chii酱比谁更可爱啊？”

横山：“傻子，你最可爱。”

 

 

Fin.


End file.
